juste un regard
by ym520
Summary: Kaien Shiba est marié à Miyako et il lui restera à jamais loyal, dans tous les sens du terme. C'est ce qu'il se jura le jour du mariage et il y croira fermement jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Rukia... Rukia X Kaien


Depuis que j'ai été admis à l'académie des Shinigami, les louanges m'ont suivi partout. On m'appelait « génie ». Certes, finir le parcours de six ans en deux n'est pas chose courante, mais je n'en suis pas si fier pour autant. J'avais vraiment travaillé d'arrache-pied pour y parvenir. Non, s'il y a une chose dont je suis fier c'est d'avoir conquis le cœur de Miyako, celle qui est à présent ma belle épouse. Alors pour pouvoir rester digne de cette exquise déesse, je lui étais totalement loyal. Pas une seule fois n'ai-je ne serait-ce que pensé à la tromper. Et pourtant, qui aurait dit que mon cœur pouvait être aussi faible devant une paire de grands yeux bleus ?

Elle s'appellait Kuchiki Rukia. Adoptée par la grande et noble famille des Kuchiki, elle put entrer au Gôtei 13 sans avoir d'examen à passer. On l'assigna à la division 13, celle dont j'étais le vice-capitaine. C'était à moi de l'accueillir dans nos rangs et je dois avouer que je pensai me retrouver face à une hautaine damoiselle. Au lieu de quoi, elle n'était qu'une petite brunette au regard mélancolique et résigné, distraite par les chuchotements des membres de la division. Bien que tapis derrière les écrans de papiers, ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Lorsqu'elle leva vers moi ses grands yeux inquiets et étonnés, je décidai aussitôt de la prendre sous mon aile. Pas que je ne le faisais pas d'ordinaire avec mes gars, c'est juste qu'elle semblait à la fois si fragile et si forte, que… Je ne sais pas. On va dire que c'était un élan du cœur.

Plusieurs mois passèrent. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment intégrée dans la division, les seules personnes auxquelles elle parlait étaient le capitaine Ukitake, Kiyone , Sentarou, et moi. J'étais conscient de lui accorder un traitement de faveur, d'être plus présent et attentif que je n'aie été pour mes hommes, et je le cachais du mieux que je pouvais. Les deux idiots, Kiyone et Sentarou, se montrèrent malheureusement plus futés que d'habitude et ne manquaient pas de faire de lourdes, très lourdes même, remarques sur mon affection pour elle et sur comment elle allait tomber amoureuse de moi. Je faisais mine de les ignorer ou de prendre leurs stupides commentaires pour des blagues mal placées et elle, elle restait silencieuse. Mais je le savais. Je le savais à ses yeux emplis d'admiration quand elle me regardait, je le savais à aux intonations de sa voix, plus timide, je le savais à ses mouvements plus maladroits que d'ordinaire. Et cela me réchauffait le cœur. A chaque fois que je la voyais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner pour qu'elle rougisse de cette manière si adorable qui me fasse fondre. Bien sûr je n'en montrai rien.

Je n'ai jamais dit à personne qu'il m'arrivait de l'observer quand elle s'entraînait. Plus douée avec les Hadou qu'avec le kendo, elle s'entraînait comme une forcenée afin d'obtenir un rang d'officier. Pourtant elle n'était pas du genre ambitieux. Alors pourquoi ? Pour ne pas décevoir son frère adoptif, l'iceberg devenu chef du clan Kuchiki. Elle voulait répondre à des attentes qu'il n'avait jamais exprimées et n'avait jamais eues. En effet, si elle n'avait toujours pas ce fichu rang qu'elle méritait, c'était à cause de son frère. Il faisait blocus dans l'ombre. Et j'approuvais cette décision. Imaginez-la : une petite poupée aux cheveux doux et sombres, de grands yeux bleus qui feraient déchoir un ange, une bouche adorable, et une silhouette, si menue ! Des poignets si fins ! Bien que ses mains aient des cals à force d'agiter son zanpakutou ou des bokutou, elles restaient minuscules. Comment oserai-je la mettre en première ligne de tir ?

Oui c'est une insulte à son honneur, à sa fierté si elle venait à le savoir, oui elle est forte, en tout cas assez pour se mettre hors de danger, oui je suis vraiment stupide de penser ainsi, oui je devrai avoir honte de moi. Et j'ai honte de mon comportement, de mes pensées, de mes sentiments envers Rukia comme envers ma femme.

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher. Dès que j'avais du temps libre, je prenais de quoi boire pour deux personnes et je cherchais ma dernière recrue. Je la trouvais toujours presque immédiatement. Parfois elle n'était qu'assise dans l'herbe, immobile, le regard dans le vide. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pleurait. Alors je la surprenais par derrière et pas une fois ses joues n'étaient mouillées. Parce que cette imbécile ne disait jamais rien de ses problèmes, je ne savais pas comment la faire sourire. Ma seule envie à ces moments était de voir ses yeux scintiller de bonheur comme la fois où je lui avais donné une petite peluche de Chappy. Elle brillait alors littéralement, avec ses joues toutes roses et je jure avoir vu des étoiles dans ses yeux.

Elle semblait par moment tellement innocente qu'on oubliait quelles horreurs elle a pût vivre dans le Rukongai. Pareille à un lotus qui pousse dans la vase puis fleurit avec une beauté immaculée ,ce fut sans doute à cause de ce qu'elle avait connu dans les quartiers mal famés que Rukia semblait contempler de ses grands yeux les personnes honnêtes et droites. Des personnes comme Miyako. Rukia admirait ma femme. Tout le monde l'admirait. Elle était si belle, si élégante, si douce, si forte.

Si parfaite. Et moi je l'ai trahie.

Même si je cherchais constamment le contact avec Rukia, ce que je ne me pardonnerai pas mais que je ne regretterai pas non plus, je ne pourrai jamais l'avouer à l'une comme à l'autre. Mon opinion de moi-même, déjà tombée bien bas, s'empirerai encore si j'en arrivai à blesser mon épouse si exemplaire. Et je ne supporterai pas de voir le regard de Rukia changer. Alors je donnai le change. Je l'appelais Kuchiki quand pour moi elle était Rukia.

Juste Rukia.

Parfois à l'insu de tous, quand elle piquait un somme sur l'herbe, dans un coin peu fréquenté, je m'asseyais près d'elle. C'était les rares occasions où je pouvais contempler son visage de tout mon soûl, sans avoir à me préoccuper de notre entourage. Il fut une fois où j'osai même tendre la main pour caresser ses cheveux noirs jais au lieu de les décoiffer en riant. D'abord doucement, juste un effleurement, puis je m'enhardis, faisant glisser mes doigts dans la masse soyeuse. Bientôt je me retrouvais en train de jouer avec ses mèches, de les embrasser. Un craquement de branche me fit lever la tête.

Miyako était là, les yeux écarquillés. Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, elle s'enfuit en utilisant le shunpo. Je savais qu'elle allait s'isoler, réfléchir à cet incident et en tirer les conséquences. Sa réaction m'était impossible à deviner. Allait-elle, pleine de colère et de déception, vouloir se battre avec moi ? Allait-elle s'effondrer et pleurer ? Peut-être allait-elle exiger que je ne revoie plus la petite shinigami. Mais cela était impensable. Même si elle changeait de division, même si elle venait à ne plus me regarder avec ce respect mêlé d'admiration, je voudrai la voir. Cette envie était la seule certitude qui me restait.

La culpabilité me rongeait. A cause de moi, Miyako souffrait. Son cœur devait être en morceaux. Et malgré ça, tout ce qui me préoccupait était : que dirait Rukia si elle l'apprenait ? Me parlera-t-elle encore de la même manière ? Aurais-je toujours droit à son sourire et à ses regards ? Me méprisera-t-elle ? Tout allait dépendre du comportement de ma femme. Ces pensées me rendaient malade. Quand étais-je tombé si bas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir poursuivi Miyako, l'avoir forcée à me regarder et lui dire qu'elle était la seule, l'unique ? Non, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir comme je m'étais menti à moi-même. Mais au moins je devrai m'inquiéter pour elle. Depuis quand étais-je devenu un tel bâtard sans scrupule ?

Je devais lui dire combien j'étais désolé. C'était la moindre des choses.

Seulement, la fois où elle m'avait surpris avec Rukia fut la dernière fois où je revis Miyako. Le soir même je la retrouvais allongée sur son lit mortuaire. Je crus entendre le capitaine Ukitake m'expliquer que toute l'équipe de reconnaissance a été décimée mais pour être honnête, je n'écoutais pas grand-chose. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible. C'était une simple mission de reconnaissance ! Et elle était troisième siège ! Etait-ce à cause de moi ? Parce qu'elle avait été ébranlée par ce qu'elle avait vu ? Non. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être ! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Pourtant cette voix intérieure semblait l'avoir accepté et ne cessait de hurler : «C'est de ta faute. Tout ça est de ta faute ! Ta faute ! A cause de toi, elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi brisée, elle se serait débrouillée pour survivre ! Par ta faute, cette femme admirable n'est plus ! Tu ne t'es pas excusé et maintenant tu ne le pourras plus jamais ! »

Si je ne pouvais plus m'excuser, alors au moins, je la vengerai. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute manière ?

Le capitaine Ukitake essaya de me retenir sous le prétexte qu'on ne savait rien de ce qui avait annihilé l'équipe. Toutefois je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre. Je n'avais plus droit à aucune excuse. Il vit bien ma résolution et me conduisit à la tanière où se terrait la créature. Je ne sus jamais pourquoi Rukia nous accompagna. Lorsque je vis ce hollow tentaculaire, créature abjecte, le dégoût me gagna. C'était par une telle monstruosité que la parfaite Miyako s'était faite tuée ? Et la culpabilité s'enveloppa un peu plus autour de moi, tel un bien lourd manteau.

Je devais le combattre et le défaire, seul. Et si je mourrai avec, tant mieux.

Avant de commencer le combat, je posai mécaniquement mes questions traditionnelles, bien que pour la première fois, la réponse ne me ferait pas adopter un autre comportement. Je dégainai mon zanpakutou et, au lieu de fendre d'un coup son masque, je m'attaquai aux aberrations qu'étaient ses tentacules. Après en avoir tranché un, je voulus faire appel à mon zanpakutou, Nejibana. Miyako méritait que sa vengeance soit faite avec lui. Toutefois Nejibana disparut aussitôt invoqué. Une capacité de ce foutu hollow. Comment pouvait-il détruire un zanpakutou aussi facilement ? Surpris, je ne réagis pas quand il me blessa.

Ce fut la voix de Rukia qui me rappela à l'ordre. Elle m'appelait. Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir. J'avais blessé Miyako alors je me devais de la venger. Mais jamais je ne laisserai la même chose arriver à Rukia. Je n'avais plus de zanpakutou à ma disposition ? Et alors ? Je me servais de mes mains pour déchirer un à un ces tentacules immondes, de mes sorts de kidou pour lui mettre les tripes à l'air. Soudainement, il projeta ce qui lui restait de tentacules vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas les esquiver. Dans un réflexe de défense, je levai mes bras devant mon visage. Ensuite, tout devint blanc.

Ce salopard avait pris mon corps. Quand je m'éveillai, je le compris aussitôt : mon corps était en train de se battre contre le capitaine Ukitake. Je ne pouvais même pas exprimer mon étonnement : je n'étais qu'un simple spectateur. Ce qui me soulagea était que je ne sentais plus le reiatsu de Rukia. Ce bon vieux capitaine avait dû lui demander de partir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état. Brusquement, le capitaine se mit à tousser violemment, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à ce moment sa maladie le rattrape ? Je pouvais sentir le hollow en moi exulter en se jetant sur lui. Cette joie malsaine grandit encore tandis que le hollow continuait son chemin, frôlant le capitaine sans défense. C'est alors que je l'aperçus. Rukia. Elle était revenue sur ses pas !

Le hollow, sadique comme pas deux, n'en pouvait plus de joie à l'idée de la tuer, à l'idée de la douleur que cela allait provoquer pour moi. Car il savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien depuis que nous avions fusionné.

Ma petite Rukia tremblait, ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur et l'appréhension, son arme dégainée sous l'ombre des hauts arbres.

Et ce putain de hollow se précipitai vers elle, riant de mon désespoir. J'étais impuissant. Je priai pour qu'elle lève sa lame contre moi, qu'elle me transperce. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte saine et sauve…

Une douleur sourde me traversa, le métal froid me brûlait de l'intérieur. Mon sang chaud coulait de partout et devait avoir éclaboussé son petit visage. Nous étions si proches, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps. Des gouttes froides nous tombèrent dessus.

La présence du capitaine Ukitake se fit sentir derrière moi. Je le remerciais de m'avoir accordé ma vengeance. Ma fin était proche.

Rukia, pouvais-je enfin prononcer ton prénom ? Je le voulais tant que je pouvais sentir les syllabes rouler sur ma langue mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je savais que cela n'en serait que plus cruel de ma part. Alors je m'excusai. Elle, qui avait le regard si triste à la vue de mes cicatrices et blessures, devait être déchirée d'avoir eu à me porter le coup final. Mes larmes salées se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur mon visage. Pardon, Rukia.

Je serrai dans mes bras sa frêle silhouette, pour la première et dernière fois, autant pour lui dire de ne pas se sentir coupable que pour moi. Je la remerciai. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu arriver, malgré tout le mal que ça avait pu engendrer, j'étais heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Vraiment heureux. Et je ne doute pas que dès le premier regard, quelques soient les circonstances, mon cœur aurait succombé. Parce que son âme était aussi belle que son zanpakutou. Parce qu'elle était Rukia.

Même là j'étais heureux. Je la tenais dans mes bras, tout contre moi, et je laissai mon cœur en elle.

Finalement, j'ai été égoïste jusqu'au bout.


End file.
